


In Which Low-Key Kissing Happens

by itsdatrollmon



Series: Mon's Canon Compliant YoonJin Fics [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Q & A Era, Relationship Advice, Run Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdatrollmon/pseuds/itsdatrollmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seungkwan kisses Hansol on live TV, Yoongi’s world shakes.</p><p>“Jin,” Yoongi hisses over to the lump of blankets by his hip. Seokjin mumbles incoherently, because some people can apparently still manage to sleep through something so world-shattering like two male idols macking it up. On live TV. “Jin, wake up.”</p><p>-- In which Yoongi doesn't ask for relationship advice, Seungkwan and Hansol think it's no big deal, and Seokjin's supportive of Yoongi, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Low-Key Kissing Happens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In which Bangtan meets Seventeen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123942) by [itsdatrollmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdatrollmon/pseuds/itsdatrollmon). 



> Hello! Welcome to the sequel of "In Which Bangtan Meets Seventeen"! I figured a lot of people liked that crossover, so it was my responsibility to add to that universe. Technically, everything in this collection happens in the same universe -- the canon-compliant one, which means I try to be true to reality as much as possible.
> 
> You don't need to read the other fics to understand this one, but "In Which Bangtan Meets Seventeen" is where the relationships are established.
> 
> Anyway, again, sorry for the verb tense changes and errors!  
> 1\. Please leave a comment to tell me what parts you liked / think i should fix! :D  
> 2\. Or, please remember to leave a kudos to keep me alive~! <3  
> 3\. You can also hit me up on tumblr at my account, itsdatrollmon!  
> Thank you!! :D

 

 

When Seungkwan kisses Hansol on live TV, Yoongi’s world shakes.

 

Not literally, obviously, because when people describe things, the words they use are usually exaggerations of very simple facts. But the phrase “Seungkwan kisses Hansol” has no distortion to it, because no degree of lobotomy can ever remove the camera’s gratuitous zoom-shot of their lips from Yoongi’s brain. Plus, the fact that it was “on live TV” only amplifies the fact that it really, honest-to-goodness, happened.

 

Seungkwan. Just. Kissed. Hansol. On live TV.

 

What the fuck.

 

“Jin,” Yoongi hisses over to the lump of blankets by his hip. Seokjin mumbles incoherently, because some people can _apparently_ still manage to sleep through something so world-shattering like two male idols macking it up. On live TV. “Jin, wake up.”

 

“God, Yoongi, what time is it?” Seokjin mumbles groggily. Fuck, things are _happening_ on _live_ TV, and this really is the worst time to be asking questions. Yoongi turns up the volume on Music Bank to about 70%, just when the screen changes and _Q & A_’s opening chords begin to pour out the speakers.

 

They just missed the rest of the backstage segment. Great. Yoongi turns back to Seokjin, who’d managed to pull the pillow up over his head.

 

Hansol sings _yeah, stop acting like you didn’t hear me,_ on screen, as if someone wrote very well-timed cues for Yoongi’s life. Dammit.

 

“ _Jin_ ,” he definitely doesn’t whine, because while Seokjin’s blatant disregard of this situation is really fucking offensive, Min Yoongi is still very much a mature adult. He tries to pull the pillow from Seokjin. Fails, because Seokjin really has to lay off the gym regimen. The only choice left is to punch through the pillow, really.

 

His knuckles graze something soft and squishy. It’s probably an eye.

 

“My _eye_ ,” Seokjin confirms with a wince that becomes visible when Yoongi grapples the pillow off his face. Seokjin’s brows furrow, and he smushes his face into the mattress in retaliation to the light invading through his eyelids. “If I get a black eye, I’m telling coordi-noona it was you.”

 

“Don’t. I don’t need people questioning our bedside manner even more than they already do,” because sometimes Jungkook’s questions can get a little invasive, even when Seokjin insists that he was just asking in a misguided attempt to show his acceptance of them. Please, Yoongi’s violent but his violence has a target. But back to the matter at hand.

 

“So, um. Seungkwan just kissed Hansol.”

 

Yoongi never knew that people could express an eyeroll vocally, but that’s why Seokjin’s a talented singer. The “ugh,” Yoongi gets as a response is all kinds of sarcastic.

 

The older boy just twists around in bed to face the far window, pulling half the sheets along with him. “So what?”

 

The cold winter air takes that chance to grab hold of Yoongi's feet, because Seokjin's a jerk who hogs the blankets. Just for that, Yoongi’s toes find refuge on Seokjin’s calves. “So, they kissed on live TV.”

 

“Huh,” well that gets his attention. Seokjin’s legs shift and move to pin Yoongi’s feet between them like a furry toaster, but aside from that, he doesn’t move from his blanket cocoon. It's practically visible how the gears in his head are turning.

 

Eventually, Seokjin turns slightly so the side of his nose is visible from underneath his shroud of bed. “How’d people react?”

 

That’s…a pretty good question, actually. Between Yoongi’s internal red alarms going off and trying to get Seokjin awake, he hadn’t really noticed anything else.

 

Like a mind reader, Seokjin ‘hm’s into Yoongi’s silence, sits up to reach his phone. Yoongi’s toes lament the loss of warmth, but that’s life and his toes will just have to deal.

 

 _Q & A_ is still playing in the background, so Yoongi turns the volume back to 7%. Takes the chance to look at Seokjin in the bleak television glow. There’s never really anything that can describe a groggy Seokjin, the way his full lips are cherry-red from huddling in blanket heat, and how his eyelids slowly draw over his eyes in an attempt to focus, eyelashes fanning like long feathers. It’s a shame that Yoongi stays up late most days in the studio so it’s rare that he gets to see Seokjin like this, but then again, seeing him like this rarely makes the moment all the more precious.

 

While it’s adorable (and a little funny) to watch Seokjin stare blearily at his flip phone without doing anything, Yoongi isn’t a completely heartless man. He reaches across the bed, hands Seokjin the reading glasses he left folded on the bedside table. It takes a few fumbling tries, but the glasses make it on Seokjin’s face.

 

“Thanks,” Seokjin says absent-mindedly. His thumbs skitter across the phone keyboard. After a few moments, he presses ‘send’, puts it back down, and moves to return his glasses.

 

“I texted Jihoon to call when he can,” Seokjin says, “so wake me up when the phone vibrates, will you?”

 

Wow. Does Seokjin work magic, or what? “Wish I woulda thought of that,” because otherwise Yoongi wouldn’t have panicked and woken Seokjin. “I’ll wake you up if you aren’t too asleep by then. Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Seokjin says, because he’s a very patient angel who Yoongi absolutely doesn’t deserve. It’s honestly amazing how Seokjin manages to deal with screw ups like him and the five other boys in this household. The thought makes his heart swell, so it's really mandatory for Yoongi to dart in quickly, chewing playfully on those plump lips, feeling like a kid stealing sweets before dinnertime. His grin splits his face when Seokjin laughs softly, feebly fending him off.

 

“Go to sleep, Yoongi. I swear you sleep like the dead but your insomnia bouts are the worst.” Seokjin pauses, and the sleepy look he throws at Yoongi makes him melt. “I get worried. We all do.”

 

“I’ll try to sleep,” Yoongi says, “but I’ll keep watch for Jihoon’s reply first,” because Seokjin’s right about him being a typical insomniac. He can go for days without sleep, then for more days passed out. Seokjin just grunts, again managing to project annoyance with just one sound, but that’s the last he says on the matter. His breaths even out pretty quickly; probably because he wasn’t even 70% awake in the first place.

 

So Yoongi sits. Waits. And notices wondrously that his world has gone back to feeling normal in the few moments he spent with Seokjin.

 

\--

 

The call comes in at the ass crack of dawn. Yoongi grabs Seokjin’s phone barely a second after it first vibrates. Should he wake Seokjin up? A brief glance tells him that nah, he’d more likely get a beating if he did, so he presses ‘answer’ and cups his other hand around the receiver.

 

“Jihoon-ah?”

 

“Jin-hyung? Ah, wait, sorry, Yoongi-hyung,” he’s tired, and it’s pretty obvious that he hasn’t gotten to really sleeping yet. The sound of a voice roughened by vocal stress and an unexpected nap is unerringly familiar.  “I’m sorry I couldn’t call earlier. I had a performance earlier and we had to film an interview, then I fell asleep on the way back but someone moved me to my bed and I woke up just now –“

 

“It’s okay,” Yoongi says. That's cute as hell, thinking of one of Jihoon’s members carrying him to his bed like a child. Jihoon probably won’t appreciate that being said, though. He’d probably take it as a jab at his height, and hell, Yoongi knows all about being the short kid. “Hey, if you’re too tired, we can just talk another time –“

 

“I’ll have to get back to the studio anyway, hyung,” Jihoon yawns. Poor kid. “and there are a bunch of other people who left messages on my phone. Geez, they’re all in a panic because of –“ he cuts himself off. He’s probably piecing the pieces together right now. Yoongi sort of feels proud, except that Jihoon’s voice is baleful when he says, “you’re going to ask about _that_ too, aren’t you? Hyung, I’m sorry but if you don’t have anything nice to say –“

 

“No, wait, Jihoon-ah,” that’s exactly opposite of what Yoongi wants Jihoon to think. Whether it’s because of their friendship or because of Jihoon’s half-awake state, the boy doesn’t hang up, thank god. “I just wanted to know – are you okay? Are _they_ okay? If anyone’s been giving you trouble, you know you can hide out with us for a while, right?” He thinks briefly of their current amenities, “you’ll all have to deal with sleeping bags for a bit, though, but we cleaned recently so it’ll be okay.”

 

Jihoon laughs. It makes Yoongi smile a bit, too. It’s easy to picture Jihoon’s expression through the changes in his voice, because they’re both cut from the same cloth: artists who transmit emotion directly into their music. “Thanks, hyung, but it’s not really as bad as most people make it out to be. Heck, even manager-hyung wasn’t that concerned. His explanation to our CEO was that the audience took it to be fanservice, and none of us got fired so I guess it makes sense.”

 

Jihoon pauses, considering, “They said that we’re, you know, um, like Shinhwa? When they peck each other on the lips and kiss and stuff.”

 

Wait. “What? You’re kiddding.” So…nobody cares? It’s not a problem? Jihoon ‘hm’s; an affirmative.

 

“Nope, it’s all true, hyung. Um, but I guess you should check online if the kiss made it to national news or something. Then we’d know for sure if a lot of people think it’s a big deal.”

 

Yoongi does just that, and – _no fucking way_. “There are about just a couple of articles published,” on whatever is the equivalent for a trash-tabloid on the internet, “and a lot of stuff from Tumblr,” but when is that site ever a reliable source anyway? He checks the comments section on the articles briefly – or attempts to, because there’s almost nothing there. Was the page even loading properly? Five refreshes later, still no dice.

 

Jihoon hums sympathetically at Yoongi’s obvious puzzlement, “see, hyung, it’s no problem. It’s really only the people who know about them, I think, who worry. But otherwise, I dunno,” he yawns, “noh-nobody cares.”

 

“What the hell?” What in the hell is this sorcery?

 

Jihoon laughs again, still light-hearted and dismissive like what happened was a big non-issue, “everyone probably thought it was just an attention-grab stunt. Or maybe because everyone knows Seungkwan’s a variety genius, so most of whatever he does is kinda just for hamming it up with the cameras, y’know.“

 

That should make Yoongi feel better. Really, it should. But instead his world starts shifting, unstable again. Everything he knows about idol acceptance is being challenged right now, and it sucks in all hell. He wants to wake Seokjin now from where he’s drooling into the bedcovers, ask him what to do next – but Min Yoongi’s an independent man, dammit. It’s not that hard to remember what Seokjin did and to take a page from it.

 

“Hey, Jihoon-ah,” Yoongi asks, finally, “would you mind getting them to talk with me when they can? I…need to ask them something.”

 

\--

 

It takes a few days because of simultaneous _Q & A _and _Run_ promotions. During that entire period, Yoongi combed through the internet like a serial killer tracking his next hit. Still nothing. It’s like the entire planet remembered they left their oven on the moment The Kiss happened, and ran off to rescue their burning cookies instead of continuing to watch Seventeen’s segment.

 

“Has the apocalypse been called off?” a mug of something that steams up his nose finds a place next to his elbow. Seokjin settles on the chair beside Yoongi, his own mug in his hands. They’re in one of Seokjin’s favorite nondescript cafes, hidden away from prying eyes mostly because it also serves as a safe haven for Korea’s more famous, more heavily protected celebrities. Case in point –

 

“I think I see Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun over there,” Yoongi jerks his head quickly towards the pair. Seokjin takes a glance, ‘hm’s at their frankly very uninteresting eating habits. He doesn’t really care, judging by how his eyes glass over when his gaze passes over the pastry rack. Typical. Yoongi nudges him.

 

“Go ahead, buy something. You’re holding the money.”

 

“The reason I’m holding the money is because I don’t want any of you to spend it on random things,” Seokjin huffs, “I can control myself, thank you.”

 

That’s really fucking adorable, how Seokjin randomly drops these domestic facts in conversation. Shit, barely even three years into becoming friends and it’s terribly easy imagining forever with the guy. It’s dangerous, and Yoongi should be scared, except that Seokjin’s calmness is so infectious that uncertainties become a non-issue in the first place. Yoongi kind of wants to kiss him, now; instead he settles for wrapping his thumb and forefinger around Seokjin’s wrist, briefly. Only if there weren’t so many goddamned people in the area.

 

Which brings him to the subject at hand. “How the fuck did they manage to do it?”

 

Seokjin takes a sip from his mug. The heat reddens his lips. He looks more handsome than any picture. “The kiss thing? Well –“ he cuts himself off, gets this distracted look, and cranes his head towards the window, “you can ask them yourself, because they’re finally here.”

 

Just then, the bells above the doorway jingle merrily, greeting the café’s new guests. “Suga-sunbaenim, Jin-sunbaenim,” Seungkwan greets warmly, extending his hands toward them. Yoongi cracks a smile at how surprised he looks when Seokjin goes in for a hug. Hansol steps in from behind the pair, a somewhat ruffled look on his face, and extends a handshake to Yoongi. Haha, _someone_ ’s jealous.

 

“Yah, when will you ever start calling me ‘hyung’?” Seokjin says amiably when they’re all seated with their respective mugs in hand. Seungkwan laughs bashfully, the complete opposite of how he acts on screen, but then again it’s understandable because he’s like, what, five years younger _and_ a hoobae, to boot. They exchange some idle chatter, like _what have you been doing lately_ and _have you been eating well_. Hansol barely looks away from Seungkwan during the entire conversation; his expression is fond, clearly lovestruck. His hand lands on the table, wrapping around Seungkwan’s – and Seungkwan just takes it absent-mindedly, turning his palm up and threading their fingers together.

 

Hold up. _Are they fucking stupid?_

 

Yoongi's eyes flicker around the café quickly, all low-key like. Nobody’s paying them any mind, thank god. But, heck, that’s probably just because most of the other customers are also celebrities who wanted to keep to themselves. He turns back to the table. Finds everyone looking at him. Shit.

 

Ahem. “Sorry,” Yoongi manages around a mouthful of coffee. “I’m just.” Dammit, his mouth is being the opposite of cooperative today. “It’s great. That you’re um. That you can.” He gestures vaguely at their hands, clasped together. By the looks on their faces, neither of the boys get it. 

 

“So,” Seokjin cuts in, like he’s pretending he doesn’t know that Yoongi was halfway to eating his own tongue (thank god he’s still allowed some of his dignity), “I’m figuring Jihoon already told you what we were gonna ask about, right?”

 

“Ah, yeah,” Seungkwan glimmers at them, eager to please, “about the Music Bank thing, right?” Nobody can miss how Hansol’s fingers tighten around Seungkwan’s. Seungkwan rubs his thumb along Hansol’s hand lightly, as if he were saying _shh, it’s alright._ Seokjin’s encouraging expression does wonders to help that calmness along. Yoongi knows; he’d already experienced its full effects directed at him (usually when Seokjin wants him to run off to the store and get something).

 

“It’s not a big deal,” Hansol murmurs glumly. Seokjin nods.

 

“Yeah, I can see that,” and he says little else. His knee jogs against Yoongi’s. Ah, it’s his turn.

 

“I wanted to ask –“ honestly it feels like there’s a ton of shit he wants to ask, like all the _hows_ and _whys_ and _why aren’t you scared_. Dammit, he’s a lot more fluent in front of the cameras than he is when they’re talking about all this personal shit. Instead he settles with, “—how did you do it? It’s like…it’s not even a big deal. Nobody even cares.”

 

Seungkwan blinks at him owlishly. A beat, then he asks, “are you asking us for tips on how to do PDA?”  

 

Seokjin bursts out laughing, doubling over his mug of hot chocolate. Hansol’s grinning ear-to-ear, a hand coming up to try to conceal the chuckles escaping from his throat. Jerks. Yoongi’s heel finds a home on Seokjin’s toes, but Seokjin just kicks it off, still laughing.

 

“Oh, man, when you put it that way it sounds weird,” Seokjin gasps. He clears his throat; a valiant attempt at calming himself down. His hand rubs Yoongi’s knee underneath the table apologetically. Asshole. “But I have to admit, even I’m a little jealous at how you can do that,” he gestures at Seungkwan’s and Hansol’s hands, “without getting scolded or getting worried. How _do_ you do it?”

 

That makes the other two occupants of the table quiet. Seungkwan shares a curious look with Hansol. This is obviously a new question.

 

“I don’t know, hyung,” Seungkwan says eventually, “honestly, we’re not even that touchy. But when we are, we just…are. This,” he lifts their hands. Hansol’s fingers move to accommodate the motion. “It’s just something we’ve always done, you know.”

 

That earns an eyebrow raise from Yoongi. Exactly how do these kids define ‘not even that touchy’? “I get how your group’s not gonna worry about that, but how about your audience? What makes them so…calm about it?”

 

Another exchanged look, and, “I think it has to do with our predebut stuff,” Hansol pitches in helpfully. “Everyone just got used to it, because we do it so often. I think the fact is that we play it off subtly.”

 

“Ah, but I don’t think so,” Seungkwan argues. It’s hard to miss how the corners of Hansol’s mouth automatically pitch upwards when Seungkwan faces him. That kid’s smitten. “We’re not subtle at all. I think it’s just because we’re really good at playing it off as a joke. We’re very casual.”

 

“But then that’s because even we’re used to doing PDA with each other in front of hundreds of people watching,” Hansol returns. “Ever since we entered this whole idol thing, we’ve had cameras on us literally every moment of our lives. Kwannie, I’ve had them on me since I was ten. You just naturally attract the camera because you’re amazing. At some point we just forgot to care, so eventually nobody did.”

 

Seungkwan gets this thoughtful look on his face. His lips have a ghost of a smile; he heard Hansol’s casual compliment, and his fingers squeeze Hansol’s briefly. Alright. Even Yoongi has to say that that was smooth – and sappy – as hell.

 

“Ah, hiding in plain sight,” Seokjin says wondrously because he probably just now saw how genius it was. “The most subtle form of subtlety.”

 

“Yeah, that,” Hansol agrees proudly, shit-eating grin in place. “The only people who really reacted were people who knew we’re together," he adds, completely full of it. Seungkwan makes a face at that, does this weird sarcastic head-bobble thing at him. Hansol mimics him exaggeratingly. When are they gonna stop being grossly adorable? Yoongi’s gonna hurl.

 

“Come to think of it, that makes sense,” Seokjin taps Yoongi’s wrist to get his attention, “aren’t Jimin and Hobi really touchy? And yet not a lot of people suspect them because it’s not like they’re together – or.” He cuts himself off, gets this thoughtful look in his eyes, “…are we…missing something?”

 

But that’s not the issue. “So you mean that basically, it was constant exposure to PDA that prevented people from reacting to you guys so much,” Yoongi says. At Seungkwan’s and Hansol’s nods, he continues, “but I don’t do PDA. I just want to have the same freedom to kiss Seokjin, sometimes, especially when he does something stupid.”

 

Seokjin sputters into his drink. Yoongi thumps his back firmly once, twice. “Yoongi!” Seokjin manages to say after a while, “you can’t just say that you want to kiss me _in front of them_!”

 

Well it looks like he’s not the only one with beef over this! “Aw, they’re old enough to hear this shit. Where’d all your bravado go?” Yoongi sneers at Seokjin, “you’re not allowed to laugh at me anymore when things like these come up.”

 

“I wasn’t laughing at you, I was laughing at how weird it sounded earlier!” Seokjin says indignantly. Yoongi sticks his tongue out at him childishly, which makes Seokjin laugh and slap his arm. “Stop! And geez, I do touch you a lot on camera. I cling!” He mimics grasping onto Yoongi’s arm. It ends up looking hilarious, because Seokjin’s pose resembles a weird human-sized sloth.

 

“Okay, you got me,” because Seokjin’s right and there’s something pleasant about feeling Seokjin’s hands perched on his shoulders randomly, “but it’s still different from kissing you on camera.” In front of millions of people, possibly to be preserved in the form of videos and gifs, while risking their livelihood in the process.

 

He gestures back at Seungkwan and Hansol, whose expressions seem like they’re being fully entertained, “these two managed to do it. And if they can get away with it scott-free, then I want to be able to kiss you too. You know how hard it is trying to hold myself back because of you?” It’s very hard. He has a feeling people are starting to notice.

 

“Hey, Yoongi-sunbae, if you want to do it, just go for it. It’s not a big deal,” Seungkwan says. Well okay, but how does Seokjin feel about that? Yoongi glances at him. His cheek is slightly sunken in, like he’s chewing the inside of it.

 

“But that’s the thing. It _is_ a big deal because we’re not the PDA-type. If we go for it, it’ll look really out of place; a ton of other things can happen.” Yet again, Seokjin’s right. “There’s just too much to risk. However…” he glances at Yoongi, “if you want to do it, Yoongi, I’ll be with you the rest of the way.”

 

That’s…wow, there’s no word to describe how that feels. Touching, maybe, that Seokjin’s willing to sacrifice his career and his future just so Yoongi gets to do what he wants. He’s usually like that, so ridiculously self-sacrificial, and Yoongi wouldn’t mind teaching him to be a little greedier sometimes if it were only for the sake of self-preservation.

 

He thinks on Seokjin’s offer, says, “we’ll have to think of the other boys too I guess,” because it’s not just their careers at risk here. A little of Seokjin’s generosity could be rubbing off on him, too.

 

Seokjin nods, a mixture of relieved and understanding. A moment passes between them – that is, until Seungkwan coughs to break the silence.

 

“Really, hyungs, you’ve gotta start easing PDA in if you really want to get to the level we’re at,” he says. It does make sense, honestly. He continues, “I’ve got an idea that can help you.” And just like that, Yoongi’s all ears.

 

Seungkwan leans towards them conspiratorially, somehow managing not to break his handhold with Hansol, “you guys have that BTS Gayo show, right?”

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

“BTS – Gayooo!” they all yell. Hoseok does a little dance to kick off the show, because he’s a great moodmaker. Jimin joins him for a bit, trying to hog his limelight, so Hoseok shoves him off camera. Serves him right.

 

“This week’s topic is about rap songs from 2015!” Namjoon announces. Rap songs? This is great; Hoseok already has a pretty good advantage if that’s the case. “This is how the game works: we’ll have to form the lyrics to some of the hit rap songs from this year, and when we figure it out, we have to guess the title and the singer. The team with the most songs in 10 minutes wins!”

 

“Ah, I understand,” Yoongi says, still trying to be the host. Old habits are hard to break, Hoseok guesses. “So where are the lyrics?”

 

“I was just getting to that,” Namjoon brushes him off while simultaneously managing to read the card, like some sort of multitasking god. What a guy. “You guys remember the – oh no.”

 

“What?” Hoseok’s curious; sue him. Namjoon’s expression just switched from excited to un-excited in a heartbeat. It’s kind of worrying. Hoseok tries tip-toeing to peer at the script, but it’s hard to see anything from this angle. “What is it?”

 

Namjoon looks back at Hoseok with an expression of dread. “You have to collect the lyrics on the papers. But to get them you have to play…the paper kissing game.”

 

Oh, god –  “NOOOO!” Hoseok screams. The other boys follow him, because they’re dramatic like that. Curse their writers and their weird fetishes! He’s got no doubts that this episode will get extremely high ratings, too.

 

“Rapmon, you cheat,” Jimin cries indignantly, “you get to be host for today!” Namjoon grins cheekily back at him, unrepentant.

 

“Deal with it, Jimin,” he says haughtily. Jimin wails and tries to strangle him, and Hoseok leaps to his rescue because it makes for comedy gold. Namjoon laughs, fending off Jimin’s flailing limbs, and squints at the script.

 

“Okay, we’ll divide ourselves again by Hyung Line and Aow Line. So – Taehyung and J-Hope, switch places,” Hoseok high-fives Taehyung on his way there, while Namjoon switches with Jungkook, “and let’s get to writing our punishments!”

 

“Playing the game is already a punishment,” Jimin whines loudly. Hoseok agrees mentally, but when he sees how Yoongi rolls his eyes sarcastically, says nothing about it. They both huddle together around Seokjin, who’s wielding the pen forbodingly.

 

“What do you want them to do?” He grins wickedly. Yoongi ‘hm’s, pretending to think carefully. Ah, seriously, it’s unfair how Namjoon gets to be exempted from – wait.

 

“I want them to make eye contact with Namjoon as he kisses them on the cheek,” Hoseok whispers excitedly. Yoongi and Seokjin boggle at him, because that’s a different degree of _cruel._ It’s genius. They all cackle as Seokjin scratches it on paper.

 

“Ready?” at the call, they turn back towards Namjoon, who now has a canister filled with paper in each hand.

 

“Let’s win this,” Hoseok grins.

 

\--

 

They’re losing.

 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Hoseok whines. Their score is 3 songs against the maknae line’s 6. They’ve got 3 minutes left and it’s _bad_. This doesn’t even make sense! They’ve got Yoongi _and_ Hoseok on this team! Two rap gods! Just thinking about the maknaes’ punishment sends chills down his spine because the way Jimin grinned at him earlier? Definitely not reassuring in the _least_.

 

But no, apparently the hyungs don’t get exactly how much danger they’re in. Yoongi and Seokjin are laughing uncontrollably, in stitches on the floor, clutching their stomachs. Taehyung and Jungkook are already preparing their celebratory dances, doing some sort of weird derivation of the Nae-Nae-Handshake mashup they showed before. Namjoon and Jimin jeer at the hyungs from their perches on a white table, falling over each other in their laughter.

 

“Okay, okay, shut up,” Yoongi holds his hands up; Namjoon and Jimin settle down, but they don’t actually quiet. Hoseok prepares himself from his post behind Seokjin. Yoongi holds a piece of paper with lyrics up to his mouth. It holds. Yoongi leans toward Seokjin; Seokjin tilts his head –

 

“Puhahahaha!” Seokjin bursts, just as Namjoon and Jimin half-scream, half-laugh. The paper falls from Yoongi’s lips, fluttering forlornly to the floor like Hoseok’s hopes and dreams. Ah, farewell, good times. Farewell.

 

Yoongi quickly replaces it with another, but Hoseok already knows it’s not gonna last because Yoongi can’t even control the purse of his mouth; he’s already on the verge of laughter, judging by the centimeters of gums showing around his grin. As if he knows that he couldn’t hold the paper for long, Yoongi’s hands move quickly; he grabs Seokjin by the back of his neck, yanks him toward his lips –

 

\- Namjoon and Jimin scream, for real this time, so loudly that the staff cringe in pain and slap their hands over their ears. The paper flutters to the ground again; Seokjin should be moving right now. But instead of yanking away from Yoongi’s face, it takes only half a second for Seokjin’s lips purse outwards _just so_ , his hand coming up to grasp Yoongi’s elbow, and – _okayokayokayshit_ –

 

“YAH you guys suck!” Hoseok yells, throwing his entire being into the two. The hyungs topple to the ground laughing and yelling, just as the bell signals a ‘time’s up’. Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook yell like Vikings after a glorious battle, drunk over their victory, tumbling over the hyungnim pile like excited puppies. Namjoon’s clutching his chest, claiming he couldn’t breathe anymore, and that _man, we’re gonna be seeing that_ _forever_.

 

Hoseok breathes a sigh of relief. Underneath the pile of bodies he manages to cuff Seokjin at the back of the head. Yes, he’s younger, and he should feel guilty for hitting his hyung, but he thinks he deserves this much at least.

 

He wants to scold him, he really does, but Seokjin’s smile bubbles up at him and, well. If they’re happy.

 

“Yah, you could warn a guy next time,” he hisses into Seokjin’s ear, “I’d be a better lookout if I knew what was going on.”

 

“Okay,” Seokjin shines back at him, and that’s that.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

The ‘yoonjin’ tag on tumblr is having a field day. There are gifs and screenshots and essays that Yoongi saves into his laptop. There are also fanfics, too, so he downloads them and saves the English ones for Seokjin to translate later. But there aren’t any news reports or tabloids, and nobody’s called in the various world governments about an earthquake, and the water in the glass that Yoongi left on the floor isn’t shaking so – Yoongi’s world is…pretty stable, in fact.

 

It’s okay.

 

He grabs his phone from the bedside, sends Seungkwan and Hansol a text each – “ _tnx bro”_ – and smirks at Hansol’s smiley, Seungkwan’s _“details!!”_.

 

He thinks for a moment, then shoots Jihoon a _“thanks for the help”._ Another thought, and he adds “ _son”_ and a smiley at the end. Predictably, Jihoon doesn’t text back right away; he’s probably busy, as usual.

 

A couple of warm hands envelop his shoulders; there’s a weight on his back. The bed dips and soon, Seokjin’s chin finds its usual perch on the crook of Yoongi’s neck. “What’re you looking at?”

 

“Tumblr,” he answers, “a lot of people caught screencaps of us, look – ow,“ his nose collides with Seokjin’s, because Yoongi misjudged the distance between their faces. Seokjin pulls away, rubbing his nosebridge. Welp, that’s embarrassing.

 

“Sorry,” Seokjin says first. “Are you okay?”

 

Well it doesn’t hurt that much, but man, if Seokjin makes a habit of this then in public then – wait. Well. There’s an idea.

 

Yoongi beams up at him because _shit_ , that’s perfect, and he can’t believe he didn’t think of this sooner. “I’m more than okay. Hey, I wanna try something…”

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Jihoon’s watching yesterday’s episode of The Show when he sees it. He blinks, does a double-take, because _no way_. His fingers find Seokjin’s number right away, and it’s barely a second when the line picks up.

 

 _“Ah, Jihoon-ah,”_ Seokjin says as way of greeting. In the background, Yoongi calls a _‘hello!’_ merrily. Jihoon’s tired facial muscles ache from how much his grin is stretching them.

 

“Jin-hyung,” he starts, cheeky, “wouldja mind explaining your ‘accidental kiss’ with Yoongi-hyung yesterday?”

 

 

 

\--

 

EXTRA

 

\--

 

 

“Things I do for you,” Hoseok grits out at his hyungs bitterly. Seokjin at least has the manners to look apologetic, which is way, way _way_ more than what he can say for Yoongi and his shit-eating grin. Hoseok takes a deep breath, meets Namjoon’s terrified gaze head on.

 

“Hold still, Rapmon,” he says, sickeningly sweet, before closing in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :D
> 
> 1\. Please leave a comment to tell me what parts you liked / think i should fix! :D  
> 2\. Or, please remember to leave a kudos to keep me alive~! <3  
> 3\. You can also hit me up on tumblr at my account, itsdatrollmon!  
> Thank you!! :D


End file.
